1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal printing and, more particularly, to techniques for improving thermal printer output by compensating for the effects of thermal history on thermal print heads.
2. Related Art
Thermal printers typically contain a linear array of heating elements (also referred to herein as “print head elements”) that print on an output medium by, for example, transferring pigment from a donor sheet to the output medium or by initiating a color-forming reaction in the output medium. The output medium is typically a porous receiver receptive to the transferred pigment, or a paper coated with the color-forming chemistry. Each of the print head elements, when activated, forms color on the medium passing underneath the print head element, creating a spot having a particular density. Regions with larger or denser spots are perceived as darker than regions with smaller or less dense spots. Digital images are rendered as two-dimensional arrays of very small and closely-spaced spots.
A thermal print head element is activated by providing it with energy. Providing energy to the print head element increases the temperature of the print head element, causing either the transfer of pigment to the output medium or the formation of color in the receiver. The density of the output produced by the print head element in this manner is a function of the amount of energy provided to the print head element. The amount of energy provided to the print head element may be varied by, for example, varying the amount of power to the print head element within a particular time interval or by providing power to the print head element for a longer time interval.
In conventional thermal printers, the time during which a digital image is printed is divided into fixed time intervals referred to herein as “line times.” Typically, a single row of pixels (or portions thereof) in the digital image is printed during a single line time. Each print head element is typically responsible for printing pixels (or sub-pixels) in a particular column of the digital image. During each line time, an amount of energy is delivered to each print head element that is calculated to raise the temperature of the print head element to a level that will cause the print head element to produce output having the desired density. Varying amounts of energy may be provided to different print head elements based on the varying desired densities to be produced by the print head elements.
One problem with conventional thermal printers results from the fact that their print head elements retain heat after the conclusion of each line time. This retention of heat can be problematic because, in some thermal printers, the amount of energy that is delivered to a particular print head element during a particular line time is typically calculated based on an assumption that the print head element's temperature at the beginning of the line time is a known fixed temperature. Since, in reality, the temperature of the print head element at the beginning of a line time depends on (among other things) the amount of energy delivered to the print head element during previous line times, the actual temperature achieved by the print head element during a line time may differ from the calibrated temperature, thereby resulting in a higher or lower output density than is desired. Further complications are similarly caused by the fact that the current temperature of a particular print head element is influenced not only by its own previous temperatures—referred to herein as its “thermal history”—but by the ambient (room) temperature and the thermal histories of other print head elements in the print head.
As may be inferred from the discussion above, in some conventional thermal printers, the average temperature of each particular thermal print head element tends to gradually rise during the printing of a digital image due to retention of heat by the print head element and the over-provision of energy to the print head element in light of such heat retention. This gradual temperature increase results in a corresponding gradual increase in density of the output produced by the print head element, which is perceived as increased darkness in the printed image. This phenomenon is referred to herein as “density shift.”
Furthermore, conventional thermal printers typically have difficulty accurately reproducing sharp density gradients between adjacent pixels in both the fast scan and slow scan direction. For example, if a print head element is to print a white pixel following a black pixel, the ideally sharp edge between the two pixels will typically be blurred when printed. This problem results from the amount of time that is required to raise the temperature of the print head element to print the black pixel after printing the white pixel. More generally, this characteristic of conventional thermal printers results in less than ideal sharpness when printing images having regions of high density gradient.
The above referenced patents and patent applications disclose techniques for performing “thermal history control,” i.e., compensating for the effects of thermal history on thermal print heads. The object of thermal history control is to control the temperature of print head elements in a thermal printer to more accurately render digital images in the face of thermal history effects.
More specifically, the techniques disclosed in the above-referenced patents and patent applications make use of a “thermal history control model” (or simply “THC model”) which includes both a thermal model and a media model. Both of these models have parameters whose values need to be estimated to calibrate the system for optimal performance under particular conditions. Such parameter estimation can be difficult to perform. What is needed, therefore, are improved techniques for estimating the values of parameters in a thermal history control model.